


[FANART] Entirely Unprofessional

by Hyraeth (Qualyn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Hyraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries as an artist for 2016's ACBB!<br/>"Merlin is a secret agent. His ex Arthur is also a secret agent, and hates him. Gwen is a mechanic whose father has been kidnapped by a wealthy arms dealer. Together they might just save the world - if they don’t end up killing each other first. 1960s AU, also known as the “Man From U.N.C.L.E.” fusion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANART] Entirely Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entirely Unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870639) by [jinkandtherebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels). 



> This are my entries as an artist for this year's After Camlann Big Bang! This was my very first time participating and a very much needed push to begin participating and creating more!  
> A huge thank you to [jinkandtherebels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels) for writing this amazing story and being such a great and supportive person! 
> 
> I hope you like these and please read the story, you won't regret it!

 


End file.
